


50 Tons de Draco Malfoy

by henriqnuns



Series: Draco Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: A família Dursley, cansada da inoportuna presença de seu sobrinho Harry, resolve mandá-lo para a Esplêndida Academia para Jovens Dotados de Hogwarts. O promissor menino se vê obrigado a conviver com a nova ideia de escola e a de socialização, ainda mais após conhecer o Rei do Primeiro Ano, Draco Malfoy, que o leva ao submundo do prazer e da rebeldia com um leve toque de romance.2ª Temporada:Ao iniciar seu segundo ano na Esplêndida Academia para Jovens Dotados de Hogwarts, Harry logo se depara com um clima de competição; enquanto Draco tenta a coroa de rei do segundo ano, Hermiione começa uma disputa interpessoal com Rose Winterbottom. Para fechar, Rony começa a se questionar sobre suas decisões ao descobrir quem é o pai de seu sobrinho. Contudo, é quando Harry conhece seu novo colega de quarto que as coisas começam a ficar bem mais... amistosas.





	50 Tons de Draco Malfoy

**I MAY BE GINGER, BUT I'M NOT STUPID**

CAPÍTULO I

— Não precisa se preocupar – disse a velha alta e levemente enrugada em frente ao grande portão da instituição. — A Esplêndida Academia para Jovens Dotados de Hogwarts tem a segurança, a comodidade e o respeito necessário para que o seu filho consiga passar os três anos do Ensino Médio da melhor maneira possível!

— Ele não é meu filho, obrigada – comentou tia Petúnia, olhando com desgosto para o jovem garoto a sua frente e para a vice-diretora do local. — E os preços? Quando ele começa a estudar? Já posso deixa-lo aqui?

A vice-diretora olhou surpresa para Harry, que segurava sua mochila com os materiais didáticos e trazia consigo, também, sua mala. A mulher piscou disfarçadamente para o garoto e voltou a prestar a atenção para Petúnia.

— Os pagamentos são mensais e acontecem todo dia cinco – começou. — A matrícula tem uma taxa de adesão, assim como o dormitório, mas esses são pagos apenas uma vez. Se realizado o pagamento hoje, Harry já pode se juntar a nós.

Ótimo, pensou Harry, enquanto observava seu primo Duda rindo de sua cara ao lado do pai no carro, estacionado há cinco metros dali. Era um perfeito aniversário de dezesseis anos para trocar de escola e começar a viver em um internato. Franzino e de óculos de aros redondos, Harry parecia deslocado entre a família Dursley, com exceção de Petúnia, que era igualmente magra. Valter era gordo e quase não tinha um pescoço, sem contar seu grosso bigode. Duda seguia o mesmo caminho que o pai e isso fazia com que Harry se sentisse mais sortudo naquele momento.

— Ótimo! – exclamou Petúnia, fazendo um sinal de joinha e sorrindo para seu marido no carro. — Podemos entrar e resolver as coisas?

Minerva McGonagall abriu o grande portão da instituição e deixou que tia Petúnia e Harry Potter entrassem no pátio frontal da escola. O lugar estava estranhamente vazio, a se julgar de que se tratava de uma escola, mas logo a ideia de rigorosidade passou pela cabeça de Harry. O que eles não deveriam fazer para manter todos os alunos quietos naquela escola? Balançou a cabeça. Realmente não queria imaginar aquilo no momento.

— Harry – comentou a mulher -, pode esperar aqui, por favor? Um aluno do primeiro ano vai estar chegando para te acompanhar em um tour pelas dependências da escola. Nos encontramos aqui às três, pode ser?

Harry sentou-se em um pequeno banco em frente à sala da vice-diretora, a mala e a mochila nos bancos ao lado. O local era construído a base dos moldes gregos e dos belos jardins da época medieval. Por detrás de seus óculos, Harry transpassou os olhos por todo o local, que se estendia por detrás de uma grande floresta. Eram, no mínimo, dois jardins frontais e quatro laterais, totalizando seis jardins externos. Mas deveriam existir mais alguns, em vista de um grande teto de vidro, em globo, dentro de um dos prédios, onde deveriam ficar os jardins internos.

Daquele ponto de vista ele não conseguia ver os dormitórios e muito menos as salas de aula, deveria estar no prédio administrativo da instituição. Quando já estava quase perdido em seus pensamentos, escutou um pigarrear ao seu lado. Um garoto alto e ruivo estava segurando uma grande folha e uma caneta em suas mãos. Seu rosto era cheio de sardinhas e seus dedos incrivelmente finos, assim como seus lábios. Harry achou o garoto levemente exótico.

— Olá, eu sou Ronald Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Rony – disse o garoto, erguendo sua mão direita em direção ao peito de Harry. O menino retribuiu o aperto. — Muito prazer e parabéns por entrar em uma das melhores escolas de toda Londres!

— Você é pago para dizer isso?

O menino ruivo deixou suas palavras no ar enquanto olhava nos olhos de Harry: — Não, mas sou obrigado a dizer. Ótimo, vamos acabar com essa formalidade. Bate aqui, porra!

Rony ergueu a palma da mão aberta no ar. Sem pensar, Harry ergueu a sua e as duas foram em direção uma a outra. O choque das duas causou uma queimadura tão forte em Harry que ele se controlou para não gritar.

— Ah, como é bom ser eu mesmo – comentou Rony, sorrindo para o garoto. — Vamos, eu preciso te mostrar as dependências. Não, eu também não sou pago para isso.

Harry seguiu o garoto pelos corredores da escola. — Corredores administrativos, nada que você queira fazer aqui, ao menos que esteja encrencado ou comendo a secretária do diretor. Acredite, é normal.

Eles dobraram em um corredor externo e então mais uma parte da escola é revelada a Harry. Como ele suspeitava, havia uma entrada para um jardim interno, que daria exatamente naquele teto em círculo, mas que também era chamado de estufa.

— A caótica da Sprout dá aula aqui – comentou Rony. — Não queira cair no horário dela, principalmente nas quartas de manhã. São os dias em que ela faz yoga e volta toda dolorida para a aula. Um gemido a cada frase no quadro. Nada agradável.

— E aqui ficam os corredores das humanas – anunciou Rony, após subir um lance de escadas em frente a estufa. — História da Arte, História Oculta da Arte, Defesa Pessoal (vai se surpreender com a variedade de cursos dentro dessa disciplina), Estudo Básico/Intermediário/Avançado em Língua Inglesa, com a estressante da Minha Erva McGonagall. Não se preocupe, são poucos que sabem que ela usa maconha, nada de mais.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. — Eu percebi que ela parava de piscar para mim na entrada.

— De duas, uma – comentou Rony -, ou ela usou mandrágoras ou ela quer te pagar um boquete! Brincadeira, brincadeira! Minerva é uma das mais legais das professoras, nunca ouse em falar mal dela.

— Mas... – tentou argumentar Harry.

— Eu sei que essa tua cabecinha pensou bobagem. Ela pode ser velha mas está em forma. Não se esqueça que ela sabe muito bem como te foder nas notas nos finais de bimestres.

— Okay... – desistiu Harry. — Onde estamos indo agora?

— Ah, subindo aqui temos os corredores da Natureza, acho que não te interessa muito, né? Biologia Estrutural com, olha, Pomona Sprout, também. Física com a louca da Sibila e Química Intermediaria e Avançada com o sinistro do Snape.

— E a química básica? – questionou Harry.

— Ah, essa você precisa saber antes de entrar aqui. Você sabe, não sabe? Bem, se fodeu. Aquele homem vai comer teu cu se você não aprender a matéria.

Harry controlou a vontade de rir. Nunca tinha escutado tanto palavrão em uma frase só em toda a sua vida. E olha que eram apenas “fodeu” e “cu”. Rony não subiu ao corredor das naturezas, mas desceu até o subsolo.

— Bom, chegamos as Cadeiras Obscuras, popularmente – disse ele. — Mas na verdade se chamam Extracurriculares. É raro ser selecionado para alguma matéria aqui, vai depender muita do seu histórico. Eu, por exemplo, tenho péssimas notas e não fui selecionada para nenhuma. Minha amiga Mione é inteligente pra caramba e também não foi. Acho que é mais uma questão de personalidade do que de inteligência.

Quando Rony parou de falar, percebeu que o aluno novato não estava prestando atenção no que ele falava, mas sim da turma que acaba de sair do C31. Mais especificamente para Draco Malfoy.

— O Rei do Primeiro Ano? – Rony disse com desprezo.

— O Rei do Primeiro Ano? – perguntou Harry, disfarçando o seu bloqueio momentâneo causado pelo garoto que havia acabado de sair da sala de aula.

— Falso – comentou Rony. — O seu primeiro crush da escola vai ser Draco Malfoy, o Rei do Primeiro Ano? Boa sorte, menino, mas ele não gosta da sua fruta.

— Minha fruta?

— Pare de parecer um santo ahn... Harry Potter. Eita, eu já não vi esse sobrenome em algum lugar? Anyway, Draco não joga no mesmo time que você, fazer o que. E mesmo que jogasse, não te pegaria. O foco dele é no terceiro ano.

— E como você sabe que eu quero ficar com ele? – disse Harry, ainda tentando tirar a imagem daquele garoto de sua cabeça.

— Harry, eu posso ser ruivo mas não sou idiota. Eu sei quando alguém quer dar para outra pessoa. Não se preocupe, não existem preconceitos aqui. O nosso diretor é gay!

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

— Vamos, Harry, nunca mais vai entrar nesse corredor de novo. Agora chegou a hora de conhecer o seu dormitório. Você vai gostar.


End file.
